dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki
Speaking to Empire Magazine, Christopher Nolan confirms that the Joker will not be returning in Batman 3, out of respect to the late Heath Ledger. :*The Flash is close to being "Green-Lighted" says Barry Meyer. Also confirms The Man of Steel for holiday season and Batman 3 in summer for 2012. :*'Batman 3 release date confirmed as July 20, 2012. :*'Charles Roven says the Flash movie is moving along nicely. :*'Numerous media outlets are reporting that Christopher Nolan has met Billy Zane about a possible role as Lex Luthor in an up and coming movie. :*'Jonathan Nolan, brother of Chris is rumoured to be the Director for "The Man of Steel", which would be his first. :*'Angela Bassett has been cast in Green Lantern to play DC Comics character of Amanda Waller. :*'Christopher Nolan confirmed he and David Goyer have a story for Batman 3 and his brother Jonah is scripting it. It will again be produced by Chris' wife Emma Thomas with music by Hans Zimmer.' :*'Christopher Nolan is going to be "Godfathering" the new Superman reboot. He and David Goyer wrote the story that Jonah Nolan will be scripting, titled The Man of Steel.' :*'Nick Jones a former marine turned actor has been cast in Green Lantern. Rumour suggests he is playing John Stewart, a future Green Lantern. Salvatore Maroni: Sal Maroni took over Carmine Falcone's mob. He received help from a Chinese mob accountant named Lau, who hid their money in Hong Kong. Maroni was on trial by D.A. Harvey Dent. Though there wasn't enough evidence to put him in prison and Maroni was released. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their mob banks by the Joker. The Joker himself appeared and offered to kill the Batman for half of their money, but the mob refused. After the Joker introduced himself to the mob, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investagator named Hamlin, to find out the Joker's identity and where he lived. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaraunt and asked him if the Joker existed, because he could not find anything about him. Hamlin began laughing uncomfortably and collapsed dead. Maroni would discover Hamlin's body had traces of a plant somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and the Chechen agreed to hire the Joker. Soon after, they were both taken to court along with loads of other criminals at once. Sal Maroni was captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman held him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly pointed out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replied "I'm counting on it" and dropped him, breaking both Maroni's legs. Maroni refused to snitch on the Joker, as, despite his theatrics and apparent viciousness, the Joker showed Gotham's criminals that Batman is still a man and is unwilling to kill. With this knowledge, Maroni knows he should be more afraid of the Joker, the real monster. After the Joker's arrest, Detectives Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez sold Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to Maroni and tied them up in a warehouse with oil drums and a bomb. Rachel was killed, while Batman rescued Harvey, who was scarred on the left side of his face. After Rachel Dawes' death, and the Joker's escape from the MCU, Maroni, realizing the Joker is beyond anyone's control, finally told Lt. James Gordon the Joker's whereabouts. Later, Sal got into his car and while being driven to spend time with his wife was confronted by the recently scarred Harvey Dent, who was then going by Two-Face. He asked Maroni which police officer betrayed Rachel. When Maroni confessed it was Anna Ramirez, Two-Face flipped a coin to decide Maroni's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Maroni to live, but Two-Face next moved on to the fate of the Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, and the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipping it sideways and coming to a stop upside down. |- | |} *'Justice League' **''Justice League (2014)'' *'Wonder Woman' **''Wonder Woman (TBA)'' *'Flash' **''The Flash (2012)'' *'Green Lantern' **''Green Lantern (2011)'' **''Green Lantern 2 (TBA)'' **''Green Lantern 3 (TBA)'' *'Superman' **''The Man of Steel (2012)'' *'Batman' **''Batman Begins (2005)'' **''The Dark Knight (2008)'' **''Batman 3 (2012)'' *'Aquaman' **''Aquaman (TBA)'' Category:Browse